Searching
by EO-SVUjunkie95
Summary: Olivia Benson has a daughter? whos the daddy? how will they react when they meet after 15 years? and what secret has Captain Cragen kept for 30 some years? AU and eventual EO
1. Gettin Here

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SVU BLAHBLAHBLAH DICK WOLFE DOES i only own the plot to this story and Savannah.**

**_Olivia has a daughter? Or does she???? this is a pretty AU story_**

"Congratulations team," Captain Donald Cragen said as he entered the bullpen; quieting all of the detectives. "You closed one of the hardest cases I have ever seen. You put a serial raping, murdering, and pedophilic, monster behind bars for life today. I am proud to call you my detectives," there was uproar of cheering, and clapping from the bullpen. "Now get out of here and go celebrate! You deserve it. I'll see you all in the morning, you're dismissed," with the O.K. from their Captain, the detectives of the Special Victims Unit headed out for a celebratory drink. Cragen watched his two lead detectives walk out in perfect sync. They were perfect together; they worked perfectly as partners, they were perfect as best friends, and he knew they would be perfect as a couple. He sighed to himself, somewhat regretting the rule that forbid them to be together. If only that rule hadn't been in effect when Stabler got a divorce, then maybe Benson could have been happy. But he knew that wasn't the only thing keeping her from happiness. There was always the father issue, and one day, Cragen thought; he would tell her the truth. The Captain shook all of these thoughts out of his head and went back into his office, settling into some paperwork.

It had been a few hours since he had dismissed his crew. Something had brought him back to reality and out of his paperwork. He heard footsteps in the bullpen. Cragen glanced up at the clock, 2:46 A.M. He hadn't called anyone back in, so who was roaming around? With hand on gun, he emerged from his office, as quietly as possible. Not wanting to scare away an intruder, that is if it even was an intruder. Surveying the area he spotted the source of the noise. It was just a girl. Cragen felt stupid for overreacting so badly.

"Excuse me," the Captain said, re holstering his gun, "can I help you?"

The girl turned around. She had to be in her early teens. She had tanned skin, and chocolate brown hair grazing her shoulder. Cragen had to double take. Her resemblance to Olivia was uncanny, the only difference being in the eyes. Her eyes were a deep blue, and they weren't as wide as Benson's. But he swore he knew those eyes from somewhere, where on earth did he recognize this girl from? The resemblance had to be a coincidence. Olivia didn't have any children, or siblings. Did she?

"Oh I sure do hope so Sir," the teenager replied. Her voice was thick and southern. Her words seemed to just roll out from behind her lips with great ease. "I was actually just looking for my parents, my, uh, real parents," the girl seemed timid, almost scared to get too close to the old man.

"Uh, you can have a seat over here," the captain said gesturing to an empty chair that wasn't falling apart. What was this girl taking about, finding her real parents? Coincidence. All coincidence.

"Thank you sir," the girl said with a polite nod. As she sat, she made sure to pull down her sleeves and pants as low as they would go, but it wasn't enough; Cragen noticed her fading makeup; she was bruised from head to toe. Captain tried not to stare at her frail body.

"Now, what's your name sweetheart?" Cragen asked the teenager.

"Savannah. Uh, Lynnette is my middle name. I don't exactly know my last name."

"What do you mean you don't know your last name?" Cragen asked, confused.

"I was adopted at birth by a family in South Carolina; The Cokers. They were extremely abusive," Savannah's deep blue eyes were becoming glassy, "the woman who was supposed to be my 'mother' beat me every day since I can remember, sometimes five or six times a day. She used anything she could get her hands on, a pot, a water hose, rocks, a belt, a thorny rose vine, and she had this whip. I can remember everything about it. Brown leather, an inch wide, five feet long so she could reach me when I ran, it had studs in it. They were metal and sharp. I could just look at it and feel like I was being cut," Savannah was trembling. She stared at a spot on the desk so intently it was as if she was in a trance, "and that wasn't the worst part. The man he made me call him 'Master'. Every night from the age of five to eight, he would, uh," Savannah was barely able to choke out the words between sobs, "he would ra- rape me," Cragen reached a hand over to her shoulder trying to comfort her, she flinched. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to flinch like that. Well after eight years of hell, I was put into foster care. Nothing got better, I was raped again by other men in other families, I was beaten by other people, outcast by my 'siblings', I got one good family once, the couple was in their 60s. But, it didn't last, the woman died of a heart attack and the man moved and couldn't take me with him. I lost the only somewhat family I had ever known, so when I went to the next family the cycle continued. I finally got myself legally emancipated, and saved up enough money for a one way plane ticket. So I came here. New York City, New York. The city of my dreams," the girl looked up at Cragen, her makeup completely washed off revealing her damaged skin, just starting to heal. Her intense blue eyes were red and swollen from the crying. Cragen had dealt with victims for his whole career, but there was something about this girl that broke his heart more than any other victim ever had. "I bounced around so much, I don't think I have a real last name," Savannah explained, wiping away the last of her stray tears.

"I understand," Cragen replied simply. "Now I'm gonna need your age, and current address."

"I'm fifteen. Ooh, address, yeah I uh don't so much have one of those yet," Savannah said, silently kicking herself in the butt realizing she doesn't have anywhere to stay yet. She brushed her chocolate tresses from her face.

"Um, okay. Savannah, why did you come to New York?" Cragen asked, still trying to figure out where he knew those eyes from and why this girl reminded him so much of his best detective.

Savannah pulled out a folded piece of paper from her pocket and read aloud: "April fifth, 1995, Mercy General Hospital. New York City, New York. Baby unnamed, Mother Olivia B., father unnamed," Cragen choked on his coffee, there was no way this was coincidence anymore. Granted, it sounded worse than one of Munch's conspiracy theories, but there was too much evidence to suggest otherwise.

"Can I see that please?" Cragen took the birth certificate from the teen's hands, not believing what he had just heard, maybe just not _wanting_ to believe it. He read it over and over until the words blurred together. "Technically I can't have a DNA test run without a pending case. But, being the captain, I think I can pull a few strings," he had to have DNA backing this up. He needed to know for sure who this child's parents were.

Savannah's whole face lit up with joy. "Oh my gosh! Thank you so so so so so so sooooooo much sir! I would be beyond grateful!" right then Savannah did something she thought she would never be able to do. She threw her tan, bruised arms around him; she gave the aging man a hug. She never trusted anyone enough to do that. But for some strange reason she couldn't explain, she trusted this man, she felt a connection to him. Cragen hugged her back; it was weird for him too. He had just met this girl an hour or so ago, but he immediately felt protective of her, like in a grandfatherly sense. He had never felt that way before, but he was going to make sure this child didn't get hurt again.

"You have a place to stay tonight don't you?"

"Oh crap. I guess I didn't think that far ahead," Savannah smiled sheepishly, "I have enough money to get a cheap motel room for the night, and tomorrow I guess I'll have to look for an apartment or something," oh man she really didn't think this out thoroughly.

"Oh no, there's no way I'm letting a teenage girl roam around the streets of New York after dark with no idea of where she's going," Cragen's grandfather instincts kicked in, "you can sleep in the crib until we can sort this out. Tomorrow we can get the cheek swab and wait for the results. Your gonna stay here until we locate your parents."

Savannah's ever so familiar eyes tripled in size, "Really?! That's so kind of you sir! I will find a way to make it up to you!" Savannah at that moment looked so much like Olivia it would be hard to tell the two apart.

"Don't mention it," Olivia was the closest thing Cragen ever had to a daughter. And if Savannah was hers, and he was almost positive she was, that makes her the closest thing to a granddaughter he had. And wasn't going to let his somewhat granddaughter be hurt. Cragen showed the girl the stairs to the crib and told her where she could grab a shower and gave her an NYPD shirt and sweats to sleep in.

Savannah made her way up to the crib with a "Goodnight Captain," Cragen caught another glimpse of her eyes and couldn't stand it. He needed to know who the father was and if Olivia Benson's long lost daughter was making her way up to the crib at this very second.

"Savannah wait!"

"Yessir?" Her accent blended the two words together.

"Why don't we go get that cheek swab now, I'll put a rush on it and have the results by tomorrow, then you can sleep as long as you want. How's that sound?" Cragen wanted to go out of his way to make this child happy.

"That sounds awesome sir!" Savannah was ecstatic and it showed, she bolted back down the stairs she was almost finished climbing and grabbed the Captain in another hug.

"Oh, and Savannah,"

"Yessir?"

"You can call me Don."

"Sure thing, sir- Don," she said with a smile.

**its my first fanfic sooooooooooo.......... should i keep going with it or just stop there? i had this idea in a dream so i kinda ran with it, i know i know, its very farfetched. but its fanfic for a reason right?**


	2. Eleven Years

**See i told ya id get it posted by tuesday! i hope you like this chapter! i still dont own SVU, darn! **

7:43 a.m.

Cragen walked the stairs up to the crib, slowly opening the door trying to avoid the creaking sound that was sure to follow. He cautiously poked his head into the room, trying hard not to wake his sleeping "kinda granddaughter". She was still asleep, fast asleep. And with her eyes shut, Cragen thought; she was the spitting image of her mother, the mother only he knew about. Her dark brown locks were splayed out over the small pillow, and the blanket was tangled around a pile of lanky, bruised limbs. It looked like she and the bed had gone through World War three and the bed won. The Captain let out a relieved sigh, just happy to know that she was still okay, and silently ducked out of the room.

9:06 a.m.

It was his sixth time checking on her. This time, she had kicked off the blanket, pulled up the sheet, and changed positions for the 2 millionth time. She won the war this go around. The results from the DNA test hadn't come back yet so he was gonna let her sleep. She needed the sleep; it had probably been years since she had a good night's sleep anyway. She could sleep until next Thursday, and he wasn't gonna bother her, no he decided he wouldn't wake her up, he would just check on her compulsively, protectively.

11:58 a.m.

Fifteenth check. Still asleep. The squad wondered why he was making so many trips up there. No one cared enough to ask.

1:27 p.m.

Savannah's crystal blue eyes popped open. She jumped off of the bed, breathing heavy, not remembering where she was or how she had gotten here. As she stood for a second, the recollection of the night before came flooding back into her memory and suddenly the fifteen year old was overwhelmed with excitement! She flew into the shower, got redressed, and was brushing through her damp cocoa brown strands when Don came in to check on her for the twenty third time.

"Oh good, you're up! How'd you sleep?" Cragen asked, instantly elated at the sight of a seemingly happy Savannah.

She grinned "It was the best sleep I've had in fifteen years!" and it was the truth. For once in her life, she didn't worry about being violated while she slept, she didn't worry about what the next day going to hold beatings wise, and she dreamt. For the first time since she could remember, she had a pleasant dream, not some sick twisted nightmare that, often times, merged with reality.

"That's great, I'm glad, why don't you finish drying your hair and we can go get some breakfast and check on those DNA results," Don said, heading out of the crib.

"That sounds great sir!" Savannah replied not thinking, Cragen shot her a look. "OOHHHHH YEAH! I mean Don!" She smiled. Cragen winked, and walked out the door with a nod.

Savannah hurriedly dried her hair and threw it up in a ponytail using an old rubber band she found upstairs, eager to get on with the rest of her short day. She bolted out the door and met Don at the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay I'm ready! Let's go back to the lab!" Savannah exclaimed, accent thick as ever. Just then her stomach let out a desperate growl, pleading for nourishment.

Cragen let out a hearty laugh, "I think your stomach would prefer if we picked up some food first," the two started through the bullpen where the detectives were busy at work.

"Okay, I guess that sounds," Savannah cut off. She had caught the eye of a detective, Olivia. It was like looking in a mirror, an older mirror with brown eyes, but still a mirror. Liv and Savannah stared at each other from across the room for what seemed like forever, an eerie sensation shot through the teenager's body and she froze. She knew this woman. She didn't know how or why, but she knew she had met her before, ages ago. "Reasonable," she finished her sentence, ducked her head and she and the Captain hurried out of the room. Don realized what had just happened, but didn't say anything, just walked the girl out of the precinct to go pick up some donuts.

Olivia Benson knew exactly who that was. But she denied it. She had to. She stood still in the same spot she was in while she looked into the eyes of her daughter. 'No way. No freaking way.' Those words ran through her head for a moment. She was still standing there, trying to find some other way to rationalize what just happened. Her partner, not noticing the girl who had just left with his Captain, saw his best friend looking as pale as a ghost. "Liv, Liv what's wrong?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick," she ran to the bathroom and barely made it into a stall before she broke down. "There is no way she's here now!" Olivia screamed in a whisper, "That wasn't her. It doesn't make sense. I gave her up, she was a baby, she, she, God. No. I'm overreacting. My daughter lives half way across the country. I made sure of it. That wasn't her. It couldn't have been her!" Liv lost the little breakfast she had, and sobbed into the toilet. Little did she know, her partner, her best friend, the love of her life had been standing in the bathroom listening to her rant.

Elliot was in disbelief. "Eleven years," he said simply.

"El? How long have you been here, what did you hear," he cut her off with his hand.

"Eleven years, Olivia. Eleven friggin years! How could you go eleven years being my partner, my best friend and not tell me you have a child?!" he was mad, sad, hurt, and confused.

"El, I gave her up when she was born. I wasn't ever supposed to see her again," Liv explained tearfully.

"What do you mean you weren't supposed to see her again, where did you see her? How do you know that it was her you saw? And why didn't you tell me you had a baby?" Elliot questioned Olivia til he was blue in the face.

"I made sure the people adopting were far away from here, Cragen walked out of the building with a girl, a teenage girl that was identical to me when I was that age, I know it had to be her because of her eyes, she has her father's eyes," Liv cried, sliding down the wall placing her face in her sweating palms. She hated herself for keeping it in for so long, now he was gonna ask who the father is, and she wasn't sure he could tell him. Not yet.

"Livia, who? Who's the father of your child?" Elliot's heart began to fill with compassion for his partner.

Great. He asked. Typical. Liv shook her head no and began wiping up the tears that were pooling out of her chocolate brown orbs.

"Oh God, Liv. Were you raped?"

She shook her head again.

"I know him, don't I?"

Olivia tilted her head up toward the man she loved so deeply, "Yeah. You do."

"Then who Liv, who is he? If you don't want him knowing, then I swear I won't say a word," El brushed a tear from her face.

She couldn't keep this from him anymore. It was killing her inside; it had been taking away a little bit of her every day for eleven years.

"You," Olivia lost it. She couldn't try to be strong anymore, the ever so stoic Detective Olivia Benson finally lost control of her emotions, and sobbed on the cold bathroom floor.

"Wha-what do you mean Liv, what are you talking about? We never, I mean, what?" Elliot scooped up his best friend and cradled her.

"August 26th, 1994. Shooters bar. I had just graduated from the Academy. I told you my name was Cheryl. My hair was dyed dark blonde then. I looked completely different. But you, you were still Elliot. You said you had a wife and kids, I didn't care. We were drunk El. One thing led to another and we ended up in my old apartment," Olivia was stunned at what she had just told him. It was true, all of it. After lying for 11 years, she wasn't sure she even knew how to tell the truth anymore.

The pieces fell into place perfectly. He remembered vaguely, but God did he remember, it was the only time he had ever cheated on his wife. It was right after he found out Maureen wasn't his, a fact Kathy still didn't know that he knew. "Oh my God. Oh my God," Elliot stood up abruptly and began pacing, "How long Olivia?"

"Huh?" Olivia asked, not sure what he meant.

"Jesus Liv! How long did you know about me being your, your freaking baby daddy?!" Elliot was screaming now, fists balled, jaw clenched, it took everything in him not to pick her up and shake her like a rag doll.

Liv found the strength to stand. "The day I laid eyes on you, I remembered that night. I saw your eyes. My baby had your eyes. Has your eyes. Oh God, our daughter is here in New York, with our Captain," a chill ran up her spine once the words left her lips._ 'Our daughter'_.

"Shutup! Just Shutup! You don't know if that girl is who you say she is, for all we know she was just another victim!" Elliot was seething with anger.

"El," she reached out to touch him, he pulled away, "Elliot. Stabler blue. That girl's eyes were Stabler blue."

He chuckled. "Stabler blue? I have a special eye color now?" Elliot laughed, a deep laugh, a meaningful laugh.

"You're laughing? I tell you we have a daughter together and she just popped in out of nowhere and _you're freaking laughing_?!" Liv was beyond ticked off. She expected him to dent a steel door, not laugh like a little girl.

"You named my eye color. So yeah I'm laughing, it's funny. When something's funny, I laugh, its human nature," he said regaining composure.

Olivia didn't know what to say, what to think. So she didn't. She just left. She walked out of the bathroom, down the hallway, into the bullpen, picked up her jacket and walked out of the door. Elliot chased her out, "Liv! Liv wait, can't we at least talk about this? We need to be rational here!" he yelled as she turned on her heel and flagged down a cab. She went home. And Elliot wasn't sure if he would ever see here again.

**Well whadja think? review if you like it, or have any suggestions! Dont be afraid to crtique me! I promise to update again this week!**


	3. Pinch Me

** thank you for all of the reviews! i lovem! Donuts and Comas! oh my!**

Don and Savannah slowly began to walk back to the precinct, donuts and coffee in hand. Savannah took the first sip of her coffee and spit it out on the sidewalk.

"Yuck!" she looked up at Don, "you switched this to decaf when I was in the bathroom didn't you?"She asked with a disgusted look on her face.

Cragen quietly chuckled to himself, a smile broadening on his face when the 15 year old raised an arched eyebrow at him; that was an Olivia trait that Savannah obviously inherited. "I had a feeling you would notice," he reached in his pocket pulling out a handful of sugar packets, and plopped them in her hands, "don't use them all at once," he warned, knowing she probably would anyways.

"Yeeessss Donnnnnnn," she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Cragen reached down and patted her on the back lovingly. She stole his heart.

Savannah laughed saying, "You're such a grandpa!"and poured packet after packet of sugar into her decaf.

The Captain stopped dead in his tracks. This girl was his granddaughter and he knew it. It felt so good to be called grandpa. It was something he always wanted, but was sure he could never have. Don looked down at the girl, "Yeah," he said, "I guess I am."

Savannah had already warmed up to this man she had just met a night ago. It was strange for her to trust someone so much so soon. Maybe it was because he was a cop, and the Captain at that; and that's what she wanted to do with her life, become a cop and lock up people that do the same things to kids that she went through growing up. Maybe it was because he had been so kind to her. Or maybe it was just because she needed someone to care for her, to truly care about what happened to her. Whatever the reason, Savannah trusted this man. Trusted him with her life, and already cared about him. "Yep, Donald Cragen you have earned yourself a new name," she announced still walking, looking straight ahead.

"Oh really? And what's that?" he asked, hoping he already knew the answer 'grandpa'.

"Papaw," she responded, "I lived in the south for so long, and everyone had a papaw and mammaw there instead of a grandpa and grandma. I was always jealous. Wished I had one too. Now I do," she explained smiling.

The corners of Cragen's eyes crinkled as a wide grin spread across the aging man's face, "Savannah I would be honored to be considered your 'Papaw'," he replied. It was close enough to grandpa, and she didn't grow up around New York, so of course there would be cultural differences, and he was more than willing to accept and embrace them.

"Well good! So, uh, lab results…" Savannah said as a statement, but her voice gave away that it was more of a question than anything.

"Lab results," he said, his voice implying he had no clue when they would get them back.

"When do you think?" she said, not feeling that she needed to complete the sentence.

"Late tonight, maybe."

"I guess I can wait, I've waited fifteen years, what are another few hours, right?" she said, trying not to hint at her slight disappointment.

"Right," Cragen replied, still picking up on the disappointment. "Hey, why don't we head back to the station and I introduce you to my detectives?" he added, trying to lighten the mood.

"Really? Aren't they working or something?" she asked. She didn't want to be considered a nuisance by the people she would be spending a lot of time with.

"Well, today's a pretty slow day, so I don't see a problem there." Don said reassuringly.

"Then I would love to meet the people that have my future job!" the girl exclaimed. Savannah was excited to see what it was like to be a detective, since she was sure that was what she would be doing with her life after 18.

"Your future job, huh? You wanna be a cop?" Don asked happily.

"Yessir! I wanna lock up the people that hurt kids the way I was hurt, and make sure they do time," Savannah's voice began to darken, "No one should be treated that way and nothing would make me happier than to put away rapists and pedophiles for a living."

Cragen was impressed. "Well as long as you're here, you get into the academy, and you'll have a spot waiting for you here with SVU," that was a promise he intended on keeping, whether he was still the captain or not.

"Sounds good, papaw," the teenager replied with joy in her voice.

The two entered the One- Six, carrying the remaining donuts and packets of sugar. Savannah glanced around looking for the woman she saw this morning, she hoped to get to meet her face to face. No such luck.

"Fin, Munch! There's someone I'd like you to meet," Cragen barked, "Where's Benson, and Stabler?" the Captain got worried, he saw the way Savannah and Liv looked at each other this morning and he was sure Olivia knew what was going on.

"Good question Cap, I was just wondering the same thing," Fin remarked.

"One second, Liv was running to the bathroom, the next she's out the door and Stabler's following her, yelling something about talking and being rational," Munch spoke up.

Savannah had been standing half behind her self acclaimed "Papaw", still looking for the woman she saw earlier. 'She must be the woman who left,' Savannah thought to herself, 'Liv Benson, I need to make a mental note of that.' "Savannah, I'd like you to meet Detective John Munch, Munch meet my grandda- uh my good friend Savannah" an older graying man peered over his glasses and held out his hand to Savannah.

"Nice to meet you Savannah,"

"Likewise," she said, shaking the previous thoughts out of her head.

"And detective Odafin Tutuola," Don introduced another man with dark skin and a moustache.

"Call me Fin," the detective said, noticing the familiar look of confusion from his name on the girl's face.

"Alright, uh Fin then, nice meeting you Sir," Savannah stated, shaking the man's hand.

"And our two other detectives are out right now," Cragen said looking down at Savannah who was perched on the edge of a desk, "I'll have to introduce you later," just as Cragen let the words escape from his mouth, a very angry Elliot Stabler entered the bullpen, slamming a door. "Or not," Cragen added, nodding to the man who looked like he wanted to rip someone's head off, "That's detective Stabler."

"He seems pleasant," the girl said in her southern, sarcastic voice.

"Oh yeah," Fin said, "You should see him when he's in a bad mood."

Savannah snickered, "that bad, huh?"

The group laughed, and Elliot approached them, this time noticing the teenager.

She looked just like Olivia. He looked toward her eyes. Blue. Crystal Blue. Stabler freaking Blue.

"Oh my God," he whispered a little too loudly. He didn't realize all four people were staring at him, or how close he was standing to them, "Liv was right," Elliot was still unaware that everyone was listening to him talk out loud, "she is our daughter," Stabler was in a trance like state, repeating everything that ran through his mind. Cragen cleared his throat, and Stabler jumped, waking up from the coma he found himself in.

"Well I couldn't even make a theory like that if I tried," Munch said, breaking the awkward silence. Fin chuckled, grabbed Munch, and the two walked away from the thorny situation before it got worse.

"Uhhh," is all Savannah could get out before her Papaw jumped down the throat of the man who had just called himself her father.

"What did you just say?" Cragen bellowed.

"Cap, I," Elliot too was cut off from saying anything else.

"Savannah! Lab. Now!" Cragen yelled, storming out of the bullpen.

"Papaw, I think we should stay," Savannah said. She wanted to question the man who had her eyes.

"Savannah Lynnette! Let's go!" Don roared. He saw the hurt look in both pair of baby blues staring back at him. "I'm, sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. But I think it's urgent we get those results back now. You can stay," he apologized before walking out of the precinct.

Elliot stared in amazement at the 15 year old girl. Savannah returned the awe filled gaze.

"So you're my,"

"I think so,"

"Who are?"

"Elliot Stabler"

"And my,"

"Olivia Benson,"

"Oh God. You're right."

"I think I am."

"I know you are. I always knew my mother as an Olivia B."

"Oh crap, I'm right," Elliot said, as if he now knew for sure, he was looking at his daughter, and the spitting image of his partner, and best friend.

"He better hurry," Savannah said, still staring at the man who could possibly be her father.

"Who better hurry?"

"My Papaw, Don. He's getting the DNA results," Savannah pinched herself. She had to be asleep. There was no way this was going on. "I wanna know for sure, with evidence, that you people are my parents."

"Smart girl."

"Thanks."

"Did you say your 'papaw Don'?" that part had just hit Elliot.

"Yeah, uh, that's what I call him. It means grandpa."

More awkward silence.

"Holy Crap."

"I'm sorry? What's wrong?" Savannah asked her "Father". Father? She had to be asleep, she thought.

"If you're Don's granddaughter, Holy Crap!" Liv? Liv is Cragen's daughter? Now he thought he was asleep.

"Not biologically."

"Huh?"

"Not Biologically. I'm not biologically related... I think," Savannah replied to the man who had her eyes.

"Oh. Oh okay, that makes sense. So, Savannah right," Elliot asked the miniature version of Olivia.

"Yessir, it's Savannah. Savannah Lynnette fill- in- the- blank," the girl answered, not feeling dead anymore.

"Well Savannah, I think were gonna need to get better acquainted,"

"I think so too," Savannah smiled. A very Olivia smile.

**next chapter if you want it: DNA results, a father/daughter walk through central park, and where is Liv? all that and more of you want it! review for me! i like suggestions and CONSTRICTIVE criticism (telling someone they should kill temselves is not constructive criticism by the way)**


	4. Pink Cigars

**Thanks for all the reviews guys :) i still dont own SVU :( darn! this chapter isnt as long but the next one is already in the works, im sorry i didnt update as quick as i promised but i had alot come up. hope you like this chapter!**

It had been over a week since a girl from South Carolina showed up like a lost puppy to the 1-6, turning everyone's lives upside down. It had also been over a week since Olivia Benson had shown up to work. She was in hiding. She finally realized that she wasn't as strong as she thought. She finally realized she couldn't run away from the truth forever, she had to face it. Head on. And it was time. Olivia knew she had to go back, she knew she owed Elliot that much.

Savannah trudged slowly back into the squad room, following George Huang. Cragen had her seeing him and talking to him at least an hour a day. The teenager wasn't a big fan of having her head shrunk daily, but they were Captain's orders.

George knocked on Cragen's office door, and was met with a barking "WHAT?"

"Excuse me Captain, but I think we should talk," Huang replied to the door.

Cragen was distraught. The DNA results on Savannah had just come back, and it was slightly unnerving for the withering man. "Yeah, I uh, just a second," Cragen pushed the documents under a pile of paperwork and went for the door.

Savannah had already run off and was talking to Fin and Munch, who had both decided they were surrogate uncles to the girl.

The psychiatrist walked into the decorated office and took a seat in front of the desk. Don sat behind his own disorganized desk.

"So?" Cragen asked, anxious to find out if his granddaughter was okay.

"Captain, I don't think Savannah needs to keep seeing me, she is a perfectly normal, fully functioning teenage girl," Huang said with a small smile on his face.

"Really? Are you sure? She's been through a lot, and her whole life was traumatic, I don't want her to have a flashback or something and hurt someone or herself," Cragen began to ramble on about how George better be sure she was okay before He cut off their meetings.

"Captain, calm down. Savannah is fine. There is nothing mentally wrong with her," George looked at Cragen with a mysterious look in his eyes, "She did disclose some things to me that I am worried about though."

"What? What did she say? Can you even tell me about that? Aren't your conversations privileged? No, forget that, what did she say?" Cragen was working himself up again.

"Is it true about Elliot and Olivia?" The short man asked simply.

* * *

"PSHT! John Cena is totally superior to Batista!" Savannah and Fin had been discussing professional wrestling for the past fifteen minutes and Munch was getting sick of it.

"You two do realize that professional wrestling is completely fake, don't you?" Munch asked, peering over his glasses.

"Whatever," Fin snorted.

"Now that, Uncle Munch, is the craziest theory I have heard yet!" Savannah rolled her Stabler blues playfully and brushed some Benson brown wisps away from her face.

"Triple H or the Undertaker?" Fin asked his coworker's daughter. He could see it in her face that she belonged to Olivia; the woman who was like a little sister to him. And the Blue of Savannah's eyes were that of her father's; Elliot. Fin had already gotten used to the idea of having the teenager around.

"Ooh, that's a tough one. I think The Lord of Darkness could beat the King of Kings in the ring, but I likem both," Savannah said, leaning up against her Uncle's desk, "but that's just wrestling wise. Jesus could beat up Satan in an instant," the teenager quickly added.

"Catholic?" Munch asked.

"Oh no," Savannah chuckled, "I went to a Pentecostal church when I could, and claim that as my denomination."

"Well that's a shame," a voice said from behind her. The girl recognized it as that of her father's. She didn't call him dad yet, it was too soon for her. But if the DNA results came back positive, she was ready to make the switch from Elliot, to daddy, "Cause by birth you are Catholic," Elliot said, giving his youngest daughter a slight hug.

"Oh. Really? You're catholic? Hmm," savannah asked, making the question sound slightly rhetorical.

Elliot was about to speak when the bullpen was hushed by their commanding Captain.

"Elliot! Savannah! My office, now," and with that, Cragen turned around and slammed the door. Father and daughter joined Don in his office. Both were shocked to see the thin Brunette woman and an older blonde in the room as well.

Savannah absently took a seat next to the woman, not bothering to look at her. Elliot sat beside the shocked girl as Cragen carried on to his seat behind his desk. "Why is Donnelly here?" Elliot asked to anyone who could answer him. The room stayed silent. Olivia was wondering the same thing, but didn't challenge it.

Don pulled the documents from under the paperwork and shoved them towards the three silent bodies. It's not the way he wanted Olivia to find out about him, but there was no more avoiding it. He had to fess up. They had to fess up. Confront their fear, the same way Olivia was confronting hers. Elliot and Savannah were just along for the ride.

Savannah grabbed the papers and held them in her hands shakily. She read them silently, and dropped them on the ground.

"Well. Nice to meet you all," Savannah said with a slight quiver in her voice, "Mom," she said glancing at Olivia who silently had tears rolling down her face, "Daddy," the teenager said turning her head to face Elliot who smiled broadly, "and grandparents," she uttered, choking back tears of her own as she turned to face Liz and Don.

"What?" Elliot and Olivia asked simultaneously. "Grandparents?" Olivia asked, dumbfounded.

"I, uh, need some air," Savannah said scrubbing over her still lightly bruised face. She stood up and walked out of the office, and into the bullpen.

Munch and Fin looked up towards the teenager with puffy red eyes. "Congratulations you two, you have a niece," savannah said sarcastically as she rushed outside.

"Olivia, sweetie, we need to talk," the judge said, comfort spilling out of her voice. Neither Olivia, nor Elliot had ever heard Liz Donnelley speak so softly.

"I'm gonna go find my daughter," Elliot said to the three people left in the small office, "you three apparently need to talk, and there's a girl out there who needs her daddy," Elliot stoop up and walked out of the tiny room.

"What no pink cigars?" Munch asked playfully. Elliot shot him a death glare.

"She's outside." Fin said without needing his friend to ask.

"Thanks man," with that, Elliot ran out of the precinct to find his baby girl.

* * *

"What's going on here?" Olivia asked, after reading the DNA results for herself. She stood up. Cragen knew she was ready to run.

"Sit down Olivia."

"No! You aren't going to tell me what to do right now, you dragged me out here to give me a kid and parents. I don't think so. I loved my baby! I gave my baby a good family fifteen years ago! She doesn't need me," Liv's voice began to raise.

"A good family? You sent your daughter half way across the country just so she could be beaten and raped!" Cragen was screaming. Liz placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, a signal to calm him down.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Olivia asked, stunned.

"Here," Cragen threw Savannah's statement to his daughter, and buried his head in his hands. Donnelley wrapped an arm around him affectionately.

Liv's chocolate brown eyes; identical to her mother's, filled with tears as she read the horrific accounts of abuse and assault inflicted on her daughter. Her dark hair fell in her face; the same that her father had when he was young.

* * *

Savannah inhaled deeply; the smoggy New York air filled her lungs. For May, it was cold and dark. It fit her mood. Sunny, but dreary. She began walking down the sidewalk, not knowing where she was going. She could hear someone running up behind her and whipped around. It was Elliot, her dad. 'Well I guess I can't exactly run away from him' she thought silently, and began to walk his way.

"Come with me," Elliot said simply, and began walking to the Sedan.

They drove. No one spoke. Finally, they pulled up to a park.

"Where are we?"

"Central Park. We need to talk, I figured there's no better place to talk than while taking a stroll," Elliot replied looking down at his beautiful little girl.

"Oh, okay," Savannah looked up at her dad. He loved her, and she could tell by the look on his face he hoped she loved him too. She did. Immensely. She only wished she could feel the same way about her mom. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Savannah, I have a family. A wife, and five kids," Elliot immediately felt guilty. If he would have known about this just a few years earlier, he would have taken Olivia in a heartbeat and found their daughter.

The fifteen year olds face fell, "Oh."

"I want you to meet your brothers and sisters," the dad explained as he walked with his daughter.

"I don't know, you need to talk to them first," savannah said dryly.

"I already did."

"And?" the girl asked, averting his gaze.

"The kids want to meet their little sister, and the baby wants to meet his new big sissy," Elliot said smiling widely.

"You just said the kids. Your wife must be mad," she already knew the answer to that.

"Well, she won't be my wife for much longer."

**=D i like that last line! wow, Donnelley is her mom! What do you think? review for me :) (p.s. this is fanfic. it doesnt have to be terribly realistic)**


End file.
